


A Slippery Slope

by Azulet



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous Relationships, Bad Puns, Caretaking, Chicken Soup, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Puns & Word Play, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snow and Ice, Soup, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Winter is sick, and even though Moon told him not to, Qibli can't resist making jokes. (Really though, who knew IceWings could get colds?)





	A Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the formatting seems weird; I'm not used to writing something focused on dialogue. 
> 
> Also sorry for the awful puns you are about to witness (blame Qibli!)

Qibli sidles up next to Moonwatcher, leaning against the kitchen counter. “So,” he says, as casually as possible, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” she says, not looking up from the soup she’s stirring.

“Can I make jokes?”

The stirring stops. “About what?”

“This and that…”

“You already make jokes. Why are you ask –” Moon cuts herself off, glaring at Qibli. “No. You cannot make jokes.”

“What?” Qibli asks, faking innocence, “Why not?”

Moon gives him a look and Qibli sighs, saying “Fine. Only small puns.”

“No puns at all,” she says, but he has already left the room.

 

“Here you go,” Moon says, setting the steaming bowl of soup next to Winter.

“Wud id it?” he says, mumbling around the tissue he had clamped to his stuffy nose.

“Chicken soup. Apparently it’s a classic if you have a cold.”

Winter glares at her. “I don’t hab a cod.”

Moon opens her mouth to respond, but decides not to antagonize him.

“How are you feeling?”

They both turn to see Qibli standing in the doorway, holding a box of tissues.

“I’b fine.”

Qibli nods, somehow managing to keep a straight face, and enters the room, setting down the tissues. “I noticed you were almost out, so I brought you more.”

“Dank you,” Winter says, then rolls his eyes at his own slurred speech.

“Of course,” Qibli says cordially, “It’s snow big deal.”

Moon wishes she could disappear into the floor. She had really, really hoped that his will to live would outweigh his love of puns, but apparently not.

Winter is glaring at him. “Wud did you say?” It sounds threatening, even with his stuffy nose.

Qibli grinned. “I’m sorry, I guess you didn’t hear me the _frost_ time. I said ‘it’s snow big deal’.”

“You’re nauseading,” Winter says, crossing his arms over his chest – with one hand still holding the tissue to his nose.

It would be funny if it wasn’t so embarrassing. Winter, curled up in bed wearing his pajamas, shooting Qibli the evil eye, and Qibli, standing by edge of the bed, looking immensely pleased with his jokes.

“There’s no need to give me the cold shoulder,” replies Qibli, “Can’t you _ski_ I’m just trying to _alp_ you?”

Winter looks over at Moon, asking “Can’d you made him stop?”

Moon shrugs helplessly, saying “I told him not to do this.”

“Moon!” Qibli gasps, “How _Rudolf_ you!”

Moon crumples into a nearby chair, burying her face in her hands. Admittedly, she is smiling a bit at the jokes, but she just can’t watch anymore.

Winter mumbles something, and Qibli replies, “But if you leave, _alpine_ for you.”

Winter moans loudly, and Moon looks up to see Qibli sit down on the bed next to him.

“Come on, Winter, you’re not actually mad at me,” he says, smiling winningly.

 “Careful, Qibli,” Winter mutters, then sighs resignedly, “You’re on thin ice.”

Qibli laughs gleefully, clapping his hands like a small child. “I knew it!” He turns towards Moon, “See? I _knew_ it!”

She smiles fondly at him, and laughs when Winter says “Don’d you mean you _snowed_ id?”

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to http://punpedia.org/snow-puns/ for some of the puns.


End file.
